


It's the Thought That Counts

by KasumiAFKGod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoying Little Brothers, Coffee Machine Contentions, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod
Summary: In which Loki enjoys annoying his elder brother while fetching Tony's first cup of morning coffee.“Loki! By the Nine, where are your clothes?!”





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



Thor understood the importance of coffee in Midgard. He really did. He’d even tried it himself and found it to his liking, and then immediately discovered that smashing one’s cylindrical goblet against the floor was considered an offense on Midgard rather than a complement to the cook. Odd.

 

What Thor did not understand however, was why coffee was so important that one would forego-

 

“Loki! By the Nine, where are your clothes?!”

 

Waiting at the counter by the brewing coffee machine, Loki merely smirked at Thor over his shoulder, seemingly giving no regard to the fact that he was stark naked. Full expanse of pale skin on display for the eyes of any Avenger who fancied breakfast at seven in the morning, or any low flying helicopter that might happen to pass by the tower and look into its windows. Tousled black locks did nothing to hide the hint of a bruise directly below Loki’s right ear, which must have been impressive at the time of its conception to still be visible despite Asgardian healing rates. Or done very recently.

 

“Why, a good morning to you as well, brother. I must say, it is unusual for you to be in the dining hall this early.”

 

“I thought you already had a machine in Stark’s quarters, why are you here?” demanded Thor, as if Loki hadn’t spoken.

 

Loki stretched languidly, muscles in his back pulled taut. Thor couldn’t help but stare at the almost faded but definitely there scratch marks that scored angry red lines down either side of his brother’s spine.

 

“Oh, the one that you sent the good Captain to install? I’m afraid it is… ah, faulty. It simply doesn’t make beverages of quite the same quality as this one does, and you know very well that I want only the best for Stark.”

 

“Lies! It is of the exact same make and model! You are simply doing this to annoy me!”

 

“Oh? And what makes you say that, brother?”

 

“This is the seventh time I’ve caught you so, unashamedly flaunting the proof of your night’s exploits with the Man of Iron for all to see. You could have simply summoned the coffee if you so desired it if you could not be bothered dressing yourself first.”

 

The machine interrupted with a beep, and Loki filled up two mugs.

 

“You used to do it all the time! Even when mother would chide you for such whimsical uses of your gifts, you would smile and agree then do it again when her back was turned!”

 

Loki turned around to regard his brother with an expression of mock bemusement. Thor determinedly kept his eyes focused on his brother’s face and not on whatever marks he might find down south.

 

“But haven’t you heard, brother? Midgardians put a lot of stock behind the ‘thought’ of a gesture rather than the gesture itself, and simply summoning it would not be in the spirit of thoughtfulness. You wouldn’t want me to be a neglectful lover now, would you?”

 

Thor sputtered, murderous intent evident in his eyes.

 

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to deliver this to my dearest mortal seeing as he is rather… incapacitated from our activities last night. Good day to you, brother.”

 

And with that, Loki vanished from the spot.

 

“That no longer counts as being within the spirit of thoughtfulness!” Thor yelled at the ceiling, but there was no reply.

 

* * *

 

Tony had drifted off into a pleasant doze by the time the God of Mischief returned, but roused again when the bed dipped with Loki’s weight.

 

“Still awake, love?”

 

Grumbling, face still planted in his very comfortable pillow, Tony squirmed deeper under the covers. He’d rolled over onto Loki’s side of the bed as soon as the god had left the room, soaking up the warm indent he’d left behind on the sheets. It felt much better than his own.

 

“Not quite, from what I can see,” said Loki, not managing to stifle a laugh. “Perhaps this could persuade you, then?”

 

Scenting the aroma of coffee in the air, Tony reluctantly drew the covers off his head. Sore muscles ached and protested as he sat up, slumping against the pillows. Turning bleary eyes on his lover and the mug he held out, he managed a sleepy smile.

 

“Mm…. Have I told you how much you’re a gift to my life?”

 

“Once or twice,” said Loki, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “but I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.”

 

“As if your ego needs anymore inflating,” Tony scoffed, accepting the mug from Loki as he took in the god’s naked form with an appreciative eye. “Gave Thor an eyeful again?”

 

“It is no fault of mine that he makes himself so easy to rile,” said Loki with a careless shrug, as if the matter was of no consequence to him, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. “You would think that after centuries of calling himself my brother, he would learn better.”

 

“You can go back down later and fetch me breakfast then, since you like poking him so much,” said Tony with another gulp of coffee, contentment spreading through his chest along with the warm beverage. Black with two sugars, just the way he liked it. A smile spread across his face as the taste of caffeine alone began to fully wake him up. In truth, he wouldn’t mind it if Loki had simply used their own coffee machine, and he suspected that Loki knew that. But who was he to begrudge his trickster god a little fun?

 

Glancing at Loki over the rim of his mug at said god, Tony narrowed his eyes. “Because just so you know, there’s no way I’m moving from this bed after what you did to me last night.”

 

“Oh?” said Loki, widening his eyes in a facade of mock innocence, “and pray tell, what _did_ I do to you last night?”

 

“Don’t be coy, you know damn well what you did. And don’t even try to give me that look, the giant hickey and bedhead aren’t helping your case.” Tony wriggled back to his side of the bed under the sheets, taking care not to spill his half-full mug. Settling down, he looked over at the smugly grinning god and patted the mattress. “Now come back here, the bed’s getting cold and I miss my personal heater.”

 

“So bossy. I _am_ a god, you know,” chided Loki, nevertheless setting his own mug aside to slide under the covers next to his mortal lover. Tony immediately pressed up against his side and smiled when he felt a bare arm snake around his shoulders.

 

“Yeah well, you’re _my_ god,” said Tony, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder and shutting his eyes. “And I’m the mortal devotee who does everything you ask of me so that makes us even.”

 

“Fair enough,” Loki mused, turning to press a kiss to the crown of Tony’s head as nimble fingers began playing with tangled brunette hair, gently tugging loose the knots. Tony hummed appreciatively, leaning into the touch. He enjoyed a few moments of silence with his alien lover, feeling the siren call of sleep beckoning to him again.

 

Tilting his head, Loki shot him a devilish grin. “So, my loyal mortal devotee, what would you like for breakfast this morn?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took like literal months to finish because I'm the worst (best) procrastinator out there but hey, it's done! Some time ago NamelesslyNightlock submitted some prompts to the FrostIron discord and this one caught my eye and I went 'yas pls':
> 
> The coffee machine in the penthouse wasn’t bought by Tony. It was put there by Steve at the behest of Thor, who had been forced to see his little brother saunter naked and rumpled into the kitchen in the morning far too many times (“You could have just summoned it!” Thor complained. / “I have heard Midgardians put stock in the ‘thought’ behind gestures, Thor. You wouldn’t want me to be a neglectful lover?”) The machine in the penthouse doesn’t get used. That’s just as much to annoy Thor as it is for any other reason. Tony actually wouldn’t mind if Loki summoned the coffee, but he finds the entire thing far too hilarious to say so- and Loki actually knows this, but since he’s doing it to be a little shit anyway he doesn’t really mind.


End file.
